20 Marca 2012
TVP 1 05:25 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - 6.02, 6.08, 6.32, 6.36, 7.02, 7.07, 7.32, 7.41; Wiadomości: 6.00, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30; Pogoda: 6.05, 6.33, 7.03, 7.34; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:05 Polityka przy kawie; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 08:20 Piosenki Pana Tenorka - Oj dana dana; teledysk; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:25 Domisie - Domisiowa niezapominajka; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Jedynkowe Przedszkole; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Strażnicy Dobrej Nowiny - Właściwy wybór, odc. 9 (Trapped); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (1999); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:00 Galeria - odc. 34; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:30 Klan - odc. 2253 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:55 Moda na sukces - odc. 5610 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5610); serial kraj prod.USA (2009); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:25 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:30 Apetyt na EURO - pę; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Natura w Jedynce Błękitna Planeta cz. 1 (Blue Planet - A Natural History of the Oceans); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2001); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:50 Czterdziestolatek - odc. 1/21 - Toast, czyli bliżej niż dalej - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:35 Kabaretowe Hity - Kabaret Ciach; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:20 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2385; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Komisarz Alex - odc. 3/13 - Zabójcze misie - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:25 Galeria - odc. 35; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:50 Klan - odc. 2254 - txt. str. 777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2386; teleturniej muzyczny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Tabaluga - Niebezpieczny żar, odc. 3 (A very hot thing) kraj prod.Niemcy (1997); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 19:55 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:04 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:20 Ona to on (SHE'S THE MAN) - txt. str. 777 100'; komedia kraj prod.USA (2006); reż.:Andy Fickman; wyk.:Amanda Bynes, Channing Tatum, Jessica Lucas, James Kirk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:15 Kto za to zapłaci? Program Tadeusza Mosza i Jana Wróbla; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:05 Licencja na film - Drugie życie mojego męża (My Husband's Double Life) - txt. str. 777 87'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:ALAN METZGER; wyk.:Margaret Colin, Jay O. Sanders, Aaron Ashmore; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Kino nocnych marków - Wybór ojca (Father's Choice) 88'; dramat kraj prod.USA (2000); reż.:Christopher Cain; wyk.:Peter Strauss, Mary McDonnell, Michelle Trachtenberg; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:45 Notacje - Andrzej Święcicki. Potraktowałem Wronki jako zakład naukowy; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 82; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:55 Pogoda na piątek - odc. 12; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:45 TELEZAKUPY; STEREO 07:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 389 Zaręczyny; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:20 Obok nas; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Seder a Ostatnia Wieczerza; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:15 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 23/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 Sąsiedzi - odc. 140 (366) Futro z norek; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 723 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Klasyka Polskiego Kabaretu - 60 minut na godzinę; program kabaretowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 900; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Panorama Kraj; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:20 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:25 Świat bez tajemnic - Hugh Grant - wieczny chłopiec (Hugh Grant); film dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2010); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Jeden z dziesięciu - odc. 24/68; teleturniej; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:25 Sport Telegram; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:30 Pogoda; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 18:40 Reporter Polski; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:05 Rodzinka.pl - odc. 32 "Ciągle głodni" - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Polska bez fikcji - Niezwykły lot Boeinga 737; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 724 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:45 M jak miłość - odc. 901; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Kulisy serialu "M jak miłość" - odc. 640; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:55 Świat bez fikcji - Jak Steve Jobs zmienił świat (The Way Steve Jobs Has changed the World) kraj prod.Francja (2011); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:50 Aida - odc. 3 - txt. str. 777; serial komediowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Ekstradycja II - odc. 2/9 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:50 Gry uliczne 99'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1996); reż.:Krzysztof Krauze; wyk.:Redbad Klijnstra, Robert Gonera, Grażyna Wolszczak, Andrzej Precigs, Justyna Kulczycka; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Magazyn Ekspresu Reporterów; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:25 Polska bez fikcji - Niezwykły lot Boeinga 737; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Zakończenie programu TVP Info Warszawa 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 07:53 Twoja@sprawa; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:03 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:10 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:39 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 09:42 Serwis sportowy 09:48 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:10 Biznes - otwarcie dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:19 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:21 Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:20 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:20 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:27 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 13:26 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 15:55 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:15 Biznes; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Serwis Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 16:57 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 17:00 Wiadomości Kuriera 17:04 Raport na gorąco 17:06 Pogoda 17:07 Wiadomości sportowe 17:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 17:30 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:41 MMS - Mazowiecki Magazyn Sportowy 17:52 Partnerzy; magazyn 18:05 Kronika Warszawska; film dokumentalny 18:15 Qadrans qltury; magazyn 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18:42 Raport na gorąco 18:44 Pogoda 18:46 Kurier Mazowiecki 18:58 Wiadomości sportowe 19:05 KolejTV 19:19 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:23 Pogoda 19:24 Raport na gorąco 20:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 20:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 21:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:05 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:30 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:41 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 21:46 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza 22:00 Raport na gorąco 22:02 Wiadomości sportowe 22:07 Pogoda 22:08 Kronika waw. pl; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:15 LOSOWANIE LOTTO 22:24 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 22:30 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Na żywo 23:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 23:15 Sportowy Wieczór 23:30 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Telekurier; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:50 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 01:55 Info Dziennik; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:33 Pogoda Info; STEREO, CENTRE CUT 02:45 Eurosąsiedzi; magazyn 02:55 Era Wynalazków; magazyn 03:10 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:30 Prawdę mówiąc; magazyn 03:55 Michał Urbaniak. Nowojorczyk z wyboru; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Polska według Kreta; magazyn 05:35 Raport z Polski; STEREO, CENTRE CUT, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:15 TV market 7:30 Scooby Doo Odcinek: 12 8:00 Przygody Animków Odcinek: 6 8:30 The Looney Tunes Show Odcinek: 3 9:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 180 10:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 137 10:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 212 11:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 390 Sezon: 8 11:30 Dopóki śmierć nas nie rozłączy Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 4 12:00 Doktor Oz radzi Odcinek: 72 13:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 22 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1470 14:45 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 391 Sezon: 8 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 259 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1471 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 291 20:05 Nieobliczalny 22:05 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku Odcinek: 19 Sezon: 5 23:00 Tornado stulecia 1:00 Zagadkowa Noc Odcinek: 815 3:00 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 962 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 1877 TVN 5:25 Mango - Telezakupy 7:30 Julia Odcinek: 56 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN 11:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1576 Sezon: 10 11:40 Teraz albo nigdy! 12:40 Ostry dyżur Odcinek: 48 13:40 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 26 14:40 Detektywi Odcinek: 928 15:15 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 905 15:55 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2010 16:55 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 27 17:55 Julia Odcinek: 57 18:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 929 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1577 Sezon: 10 20:45 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 906 21:30 Przepis na życie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 6 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 955 0:05 Tajemnice Smallville Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 10 1:05 Uwaga! 1:20 Arkana magii 2:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2010 3:35 Nic straconego 5:10 Uwaga! TVP Polonia 06:05 Smaki czasu z Karolem Okrasą - odc. 40; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:40 WOK - Wszystko o Kulturze (23); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Saga rodów - Ród Stępowskich; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1 Ariel - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - 9:05 ,9.50, 10:35; Pogoda: 9:03, 10:28; Panorama: 9:45; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:10 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 544 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 12:50 Czas honoru - odc. 52* "Złoty konwój" - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 Szansa na Sukces - Ania Rusowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 TOMASZ LIS NA ŻYWO; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Złotopolscy - odc. 392* Nic się nie zgadza; telenowela TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Tygodnik Kulturalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:45 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 Tele PRLe - (4); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Klimaty i smaki; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 544 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 69 - Ogrodnik - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Biało - czerwoni; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2012" (cz. 1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Polskie Nagrody Filmowe "Orły 2012" (cz. 2); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Byłem gangsterem; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Galeria - odc. 25; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Szaleństwo Majki Skowron - odc. 1 Ariel; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 01:50 Dobranocka za oceanem - Podróże kapitana Klipera - Bananowy rejs, odc. 2; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:40 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 69 - Ogrodnik; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:10 EUROexpress; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:15 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 544; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Tata Kazika na żywo; koncert; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:45 Las bliżej nas; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Zakończenie dnia